Love and Thorns
by Fang96
Summary: They thought the war was over, they thought they're were finally safe to live happy. Little did they know that the War had inly just begun. Friends betray, enemies unite, some love crumbles and in the mist of all the chaos a unlikely but wanted love emerges. But like a rose love has its thorns. Only these thorns appear more dangerous than what they seem. Alternative Universe
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

**A/N: This is my first Dramione fanfiction...so any improvements (either characters or whatever) or offers or just a regular comment would be awesome! Hope you guys enjoy and depending how good this "pilot" chapter is I'll put up the next chapter which will hopefully be better. **

_The day was murky, no ray of sunlight was to be seen on the majestic grounds of Hogwarts this day. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind the towering stones trying to get a good look of Hagrid and his bloody beast while tossing it a couple of ferrets for it to swallow hole; much to Draco's disgust. But let the beast enjoy, for no one or beast could scratch a Malfoy and get away with it without paying the suitable price. Once the half giant oaf retreated back into its…hut? Draco was __able to speak his mind, not that Crabbe and Goyle had anything smart to say anyway._

"_Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich!" Draco laughed cruelly. "Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head?" _

_Draco heard footsteps approaching quickly, curiosity got the best of him and his gazed moved upward before a familiar sneer settled onto his face. _

"_Ah, come see the show?" He smirked. _

_There came his "favorite" trio. Weasel, Potter and of course know it all Granger. _

"_You...foul…loathsome…evil…little cockroach…" She growled fiercely as she forced Draco to stumble backwards until his back hit the stone wall. _

_He hated to admit it but never in his life had he felt such fear towards the mudblood, especially when the tip of __**her**__ wand was under __**his **__chin. Nothing had felt so terrifying yet so thrilling; it was beyond anything he had felt. _

"_Hermione no!" Weasel yelled ruining the moment. _

_Granger rounded on him surprised yet annoyed before the red head continued. _

"_He's not worth it". _

_How dare Weasel not think that he, Draco Malfoy, wasn't worth this mudblood's attention. He would show them…someday…maybe not today. He saw Granger bite her lip in careful consideration before nodding and half turning away. Before Draco could even blink…WHAM! Granger hit him square on his jaw, making him fall to aside onto his back. For a second he was too stunned to even process what had happened to make him find the ground so suddenly. Not wanting the "Golden Trio" to see a momentarily glance of weakness Draco leapt to his feet and rushed past them; not really caring if Crabbe and Goyle were behind him huffing and puffing as usual or not; he just wanted to get away from them. _

"_That felt good," He heard Granger say proudly. _

_After that Draco couldn't help to shake a new feeling of respect towards the girl. Sure he bullied her but it was mostly because he was always second in all the subjects and the grades, second to Granger. Father always made Draco push harder but no matter what he did he was stuck in the same place…secretly he held respect for her for that, but instead of saying so he bullied her, insulted her and was constantly under her skin…and maybe just maybe he felt bad for that…_

Draco awoke to a start, his heart pounding hard against his ribs; letting out an unsteady breath as he sat up on his bed. Damn Granger managed to sneak into his mind yet again. Now that the War had ended professor McGonagall requested that all the students should return to school in order to properly receive the end of their education and how we should continue our lives "as if nothing had happened". How could they? The war had changed too much. With shame Draco looked down to his now scarred left arm. All traces of the dark mark gone but the pain stayed, the memories still gave him nightmares and quite often he found his nightmares were based on the night his aunt Bellatrix carved Mudblood onto Grangers arm. Her screams yelled at him for not helping, for being a coward…What could he do? Pretend to be a hero? He didn't have that Gryffindor courage he desperately wanted to have in those situations, or that Ravenclaw brain or even that Hufflepuff ignorance. Anything other than his Slytherin pride and spinelessness.

Groaning he called one of the house elves to bring him some water. Yawning lazily Draco threw on a random shirt he found nearby. There was one thing he hated about this peculiar summer. Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater was utterly…bored. With his father in Azkaban and his mother gods knows where on vacation Draco had the Malfoy manor all to his lonely self. Sure he could rely on Blaise but not today. He had some sort of family reunion that would last the remaining part of the vacation. There was no way he would invite Pansy, gods that would have been his death. Crabbe and Goyle were with their families somewhere as well as Theon. Making him having to endure the summer alone. Sure there was a small time muggle town down the road but after being asked a million times if he was some famous model and wanted his name carved onto a piece of paper…let's just say Draco was not amused and never returned.

The house elf Dory appeared with his glass of water and hesitantly handed it over to him. Draco rolled his eyes before handing the elf a sock from his second year. Mother had said to give them clothes here and there seeing how there was a new law claiming that the slavery of elves was abolished. He had a sneaking intuition that Granger was somehow behind this. Dory having pleased her master was about to leave when:

"Wait," he called out.

"Yes master Draco?"

"What would be a good thing to do today? And don't you bloody say go for a walk in town because I refuse to go near it".

"Um…I heard the day was sunny and warm…perhaps a swim in the lake?"

"Hmm" Draco agreed absent mindedly. "You may leave".

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Draco having no other good ideas decided to follow Dory's advice and take a swim down by the lake. Pulling on some swimming trunks but keeping the shirt and grabbing a towel, he walked aimlessly beyond the Manor until he reached the lake. Dumping the towel and the shirt somewhere by the shore Draco dove right into…what he didn't know…the Arctic Ocean. The lake was beyond freezing but this seemed to comfort him allowing him a chance to become numb and relax. Besides he could cast a simple warming charm without his wand if he got too cold.

Everything was quiet and comfortable. It had been ages since he had felt this relaxed. Not needing to look over his shoulder, no more following orders but the best of all no more anything. It was just him and the nature surrounding him. Until…

"Ouch, ouch! Bloody two-face git!" someone muttered angrily.

Draco knew the voice, it was the same voice that would managed to creep into his dreams when he least expected it. That voice belong to the one and only…

"Granger?" He asked without bothering to look.

"Merlin! Malfoy?! What are you doing here?" Her voice dripped with the bitter anger.

"I live here, well up the hill but here nonetheless". His voice indifferent.

"ARRRGH! IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" she yelled.

"If you don't mind Granger I was actually enjoying the quiet," He said with a smirk.

"Is there a town nearby?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Down the road, but I wouldn't go there".

"Why the hell not?"

"Language Granger", he was starting to sound like his mother. Oh the horror.

"Why not Malfoy?"

"They are strange and bombard you with silly questions and…Oh wait I forgot you live in their world too".

"Say Mudblood and will kill you on the spot".

"I'd like to keep alive if you wouldn't mind, muggle".

"Brat".

"Know it all".

"Ferret".

"Bushy hair".

"Coward".

Draco flinched as the memories flooded back into his brain. and said nothing, he deserved it after all.

"What no comeback? Oh how the mighty fall."

Draco ignored this and came out of the lake, obviously aware of Grangers eyes quickly scanning his body. Maybe he should practice quidditch he missed that sport more than he admitted.

"Malfoy? Oh what now you're mad? You have no right to be mad!"

"I am not mad! I'm just…" He thought carefully for a moment. "…not denying your words that's all".

He muttered the last part, hoping Granger hadn't heard him but of course she had. Judging by the shocked expression on her face she had obviously witnessed the impossible.

"Come on, I'll get you a map or whatever and you can get on your way and leave me alone".

"What? Malfoy I swear if this is a trick I'm going to…"

"Relax Granger I wasn't in the mood to trick you anyway," Draco rolled his eyes as he held out his other hand which did not carry his shirt or towel.

"What are you…?"

"Grab my hand so that we apparate into my house to the freaking library so you can get a bloody map and avoid the charms that surround my house, got it?" Draco said very annoyed.

Granger mumbled something before grabbing his hand. They quickly found themselves in Draco's Library.

"Accio town map," Draco said lazily.

The map flew into his hand in seconds, which he then handed to Granger. She mumbled a simple thanks before hesitating to say something else. How did Draco know? She did that cute…What? No that annoying habit of hers to bite her lip when she was either thinking or holding something back.

"Spit it out Granger I know you are dying to ask".

She glared but nodded slowly.

"Two questions."

"Ask away granger it's not like I have better things to do," Draco leaned against the bookshelf.

"One: Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"I'm not being nice, I'm trying to get rid of you in a polite manner", Draco's tone sounded sarcastic but he was being semi-serious.

Granger merely glared and mumble something along the lines of: Of course he would reply that, what did I expect?

"Two: Have you seen these people?" She asked while pulling out an old photograph.

The strange part of the photograph was it didn't move. It was like being stuck in time or something…Must be a muggle thing. In the "photograph" was this couple, more or less around Draco's mom's age, maybe slightly younger. The man in the picture had short dark brown hair combed a touch to the side, clear blue eyes and the beginnings of a scruffy beard with a bright smile on his lips. Next to him was this woman with blonde hair and dark chocolate eyes that seemed rather familiar. Draco soon realized who the couple were.

"Are these your parents?" He asked quietly.

"…"

Again he found her biting her lip before:

"Have you seen them or not?" She snapped.

Draco looked taken aback by this but shook his head slowly.

"No I haven't seen them, then again I avoid the town".

"I'll be on my then, sorry to be such a bother for you," She said bitterly.

Draco thought for a millisecond.

"No wait, I'll go with you," He blurted.

"What was that?" She asked while rising an eyebrow.

"I've literally got nothing to do right now, I'm bored so I'm going with you so just stay here and wait for me to change".

"But…What? No".

"Don't argue with me Granger, after all we are in my house," Draco smirked.

Granger's cheeks flushed a bright red but shook her head and gave a huff before turning on her heel to look at the books on my shelves. Draco in the meantime walked out before his brain actually rationalized his previous actions. He was going back to the place he dreaded…the muggle town. At least this time he would taking a muggle expert. He found his room and changed into his regular clothes: Dark skinny jeans, a white V-neck shirt and some black sneakers called "Converse" for some odd reason, for they did not converse what so ever. It was only a ten minute walk and he knew for a fact Granger hated flying, he had of course seen her freak out in their first year.

Chuckling at the memory he walked to the library to find that Granger had already found a book to her liking. That was another thing he found in her that was similar to him. They both read a lot and sought out new information wherever they could. Did he just think that he had similarities with Granger? Startled by the fact he cleared his throat. Granger looked up and hid the slight pink of her cheeks behind the book.

"Let's go Granger and you can take the book if you want just give it back when we go to Hogwarts".

Her face lit up by this and nodded before closing it and taking Draco's hand which he apparently held out for her to apparate. They were at the edge of the town. The houses held an ancient stare as they walked towards it, the double lamp posts and benches offered a welcoming stay. Muttering some spell Draco made a copy of the photograph in Granger hand. When she gave him a questioning look he simply smirked and walked to the nearest person he could find.

"Excuse me sir?"

The fat man with small rounded eyes turned around and smiled brightly; much to Draco's discomfort.

"Oh you must be that young model that came by weeks ago, is this your girlfriend?"

Granger coughed/laughed as Draco almost choked because of these words.

"No, no just a friend…Do you mind if we ask you a quick question?" Draco said quickly.

"Yes, go right ahead lad."

"Have you seen this couple?" Draco showed him the picture and motioned Hermione to do the same with someone else.

Hermione nodded before asking a girl who had been looking at Draco from a distance.

"Sorry lad, I don't think I've seen their faces before".

"Its fine, if they would have passed by you think you would have recognized them?"

"Surely, I recognized you didn't I lad?" He let out a laugh.

Draco let out an uncomfortable chuckle before thanking the man and retreating to fetch Hermione. She shook her head grimly letting out an annoyed grin.

"Where are they?" She muttered.

"Why don't you use one of those muggle contraptions to contact them?"

"You mean to use a phone?" She asked clearly amused.

"What in Merlin's name is that?"

"Purebloods," She muttered.

"Even if I wanted to I can't".

"If you wanted to do what?"

"Call them".

"Why not?"

"None of your business Malfoy".

"Sheesh, no need to get hostile Granger," Draco retorted angrily.

"Sorry, it's just…"

"Hard, I get it. No need to explain Granger."

"…Thanks Malfoy," She said quietly.

Before Draco could ask why, Granger walked away towards the train station.

"Sorry, it's just I have to keep searching just for a while longer…I'll see you in school ok?" She said as she stopped to face him.

"Whatever you say Granger, just don't forget that book".

"I'll return your book Malfoy, I never mistreat books if that's what you're worried about".

She turned and left. Draco started to walk out of town before the girls could attack him. Soon he found himself in his manor flying around improving his seeker skills by chasing his own golden snitch trying to get his mind off the past events with know it all Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important notice!**

**A/N: **

**Ok guys I have something to tell you. It's both good news and bad news. I am planning on continuing this story which is good news and I have actually written a few chapters; however for the bad news is that my clever Beta and myself realized that the characters for the next chapter were really out of character and it didn't fit with the plot per say. The solution was for me to do a little homework on the matter relying both on the book and the movies to see how the characters would behave to certain aspects or how they would interact with each other in order to make them less Occ and make them fit better for the plot. **

**So I apologize if I don't update right now as quickly as I normally would but I appreciate your patience with this and I hope to update soon as possible. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Crazy train rides

**A/N: Hey guys so far this story's been decent but I want to know your thoughts about this particular chapter. Do you think some of the characters are a bit OCC? If so I would love the help so just PM me and I'll try to make this story better. **** And I entered a mini writer's block so I'm really sorry about the delay but here it is!** Enjoy. 

Draco found himself in a comfortable sleep when his mother barged into his room demanding for him to get up.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED?! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE! AND THE MALFOYS ARE NEVER LATE!" She yelled.

Draco groaned but refused to move, he had been having a regular not Granger related dream (which did not happen often) and he refused to let it slide.

"Five more minutes…" he mumbled sleepily.

"Ugh…you leave me no choice".

Narcissa Malfoy waved her wand as she whispered:

"Wingardium Leviosa," she pointed her wand at her son's mattress.

The mattress levitated as Narcissa then moved it towards the ground and away from the bed. Smirking she flipped the mattress to a side and let her son flop down onto the hard, cold wood.

"Morning love," she smiled as Draco groaned and cursed. "Language Draco".

Draco mumbled his "good" morning at his mother before grabbing one of the fruit (the apple nonetheless) the house elves left for him and going into the bathroom to change into his school robes. Shrinking his trunk and broom he shoved them into his coat as he ate the apple grumpily-

"Come on then or we'll be late," Narcissa said in a sad tone.

Draco taking note of this hugged her, knowing that if father were here he would disapprove but since he wasn't Draco couldn't care less. Besides it was his mom after all, she was the one who was loving and caring towards him, it was the least he could do.

"I'll owl you soon mum, I'm not sure what I'll write about but I promise to write".

"Tell me about school, class whatever you want dear," she said smiling.

His mother took him by surprise when she grabbed his arm and apparated to the station right at platform 9 ¾, which was busy as always. He saw a bunch of first years looking at their parents fearfully yet excited. He remembered his first day, how his father repeatedly mentioned to not associate with those of the lower blood statuses, how to make sure he was at the top of the class, etc. And then he remembered his mom whispering that no matter what she would be proud and that he should make sure to have fun as well. He smiled at that last part of his memory. The war had changed him a lot, he no longer felt the need to think about blood statuses or the fear of impurity, hell he had spent an hour or so with a muggle born during this and it felt like hanging out with Blaise or someone like that. Giving his mom a quick hug he boarded the train. He made his way towards the back easily as many of the second years and above knew him as the Ex-death eater and feared he would curse them or something. He took his seat next to Blaise who was reading a book, in front of them lay Goyle with a handful of cookies laying on his chest; Draco smirked, some people just never change.

Hermione walked with her fingers intertwined with Ron's as they walked down the station. Harry and Ginny wandered closed behind, Hermione told them about her letter receiving Head girl along with the request to come back to school to finish her studies. Her friends were happy about the news and had been given similar requests. Harry and Ron wanted to go straight to the ministry and become Aurors but Hermione and with a little help from Ginny they managed to convince the boys to finish their school year before rushing off to Ministry.

Ron was telling something to Hermione but her mind wasn't on the topic. She wasn't successful in finding her parents much to her disappointment. When Harry had asked her how vacations with her family in Australia had been, it became a forced habit to lie to him. He was like a brother to her but there were some days when she found that even he couldn't understand. Ron had also lost part of his family during the war but it wasn't the same thing. She knew for a fact they were out there, the problem was where?

"Mione?" Ron asked giving her a concerned look.

"Sorry, I was distracted, what?" She gave him a reassuring smile.

"I was just saying that we should find a compartment soon".

"Oh right, that reminds me," She said as she looked through her bag and found a book. "I have to give this back to someone."

"Who? Secrete lover?" Ginny teased.

"I didn't give her that," Ron frowned turning slightly red.

"No! No! Not like that!" Hermione forced herself to chuckle nervously. "It's just I met this…girl and she let me borrow this book".

"Oh ok," Ron mumbled.

"Is said person in Slytherin?" Ginny asked as she caught Hermione by the arm.

"I'm not sure say truth," Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I'll find them when the train leaves".

"Alright," Ginny smiled.

Ron and Harry walked up ahead and started to talk about Quidditch, seeing how Harry was the Captain of team this year as well. Ron was still nervous about the tryouts when he had already proven a good keeper in their sixth year. Though she had failed to mention her little stunt with McLaggen, confunding him, purposely making him lose to Ron. Ginny was talking to her as they found a compartment. They talked about their time in the Burrow, how George visited here and there due to him being busy with his shop, Percy had also visited more frequently; he often came by when Mr. Weaseley came back from work. Of course things were still a bit awkward between the family and Percy but it was getting better.

"And remember when we played quidditch between us four?" Ginny giggled.

"Yeah?" Hermione smiled at the memory.

"Merlin you were terrible! I swear you were almost as bad as the Slytherin team!" Ginny laughed.

"What does that mean?" Hermione playfully narrowed her eyes. "They're better?"

"Well…yeah".

They laughed as they sat down in the compartment. The train set off in a few minutes. After a while Hermione decided it was time to face Malfoy and give him his book back.

"I'll be right back," She told her friends.

"Want me to come with?" Harry offered.

"No thank, it'll only take a minute," She smiled.

She walked down the narrow train hallway towards the back, or more commonly known as the Slytherin part of the train. A few students gave her questioning glances but seemed to shrug it off. Apparently they thought she was doing rounds or something. She stopped in front of the Slytherin door, Zabini opened it before looking at her like she was an alien.

"Lost Granger?" He asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I'm not," she sneered.

"Oh?"

"It's none of your business Zabini," Draco suddenly said as he appeared behind him.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted with a curt nod.

"Granger, what brings you here?" he flashed his well-known smirk.

Hermione practically shoved his book into his arms. He smirked before examining it quickly.

"It's not damaged if that's what you're worried about".

"If that's all Granger I suggest you leave," Malfoy half growled, half sneered at her.

And Hermione did just that. She couldn't stand Malfoy, during the summer he seemed different but then again that could have been anyone using a potion or even a spell, there is no way this Malfoy and the Malfoy she saw in the summer were the same person. 'This is the real Malfoy' she thought to herself as she returned to her friends.

"So did you give it back?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," She smiled.

She let herself get lost in the conversation while pushing Malfoy into the back of her mind.

"So…Granger hm? How did that happen? The last I recall was you calling her a Mudblood," Blaise asked with a hint of amusement as they sat back down.

"That was before…"Draco said carefully. "We've come to a mutual agreement to avoid each other and try to be less hostile which is bloody hard".

"Sure and I came to the agreement to marry Goyle over here," Blaise replied sarcastically. "Seriously what's up with you two? This is the first time I've seen you act…well…civil".

"Like I said mutual agreement," Draco shrugged.

"Oh so there's nothing between you two Draco-poo?" Pansy Parkinson said happily as she placed herself onto of Draco's lap.

"That's right," Draco said apathetically before shoving her off of him.

She growled in annoyance as she went back to seat herself with Greengrass.

"Since when do you shove girls off your lap?"

"Since I never liked Parkinson and should have really made it clear that it was a one night stand".

Blaise laughed as he nodded in agreement.

"So this has nothing to do with Granger?"

"For god's sake can we drop the whole Granger thing?! I means seriously can't you accept the fact that we have a semi-mutual agreement to avoid each other? Plus she has Weasel-Bee".

"Hm…" Blaise pulled out his quill and a notepad. "…Defensive attitude towards the subject, muttering angrily about victims current boyfriend, am I sensing jealousy from the patient? Yes I think I am," Blaise spoke as he wrote down each word.

"Victims boyfriend? Patient? Blaise…what are you up to?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Recording the behavior between two incredibly stubborn creatures."

"Blaise I am not on of your 'patients' and Granger is most certainly not your 'victim'".

"Patient getting angry, I think I'm getting somewhere."

"I'm going to…"

"Draco Malfoy please report to the front of the train, professor McGonagall's orders," A younger prefect said as they walked into the compartment.

This was surely about the matter of him getting appointed as Head Boy, even though he had no idea who would be Head Girl he felt that it wouldn't really matter. Mumbling a curse at Blaise he walked out and made his way towards the prefect room; where he found himself standing between McGonagall and to his undying bad luck…Granger.

"Granger".

"Malfoy".

"Good, now that you're both here I would like to say congratulations to our new Head boy and girl," McGonagall said with a smile.

"Wait what?!" Both Draco and Hermione exclaimed.

"He's Head Boy?!"

"She's Head Girl?!"

"Well of course, both of you have outstanding grades which entitle you to the post of Head boy and girl".

"There has to be a mistake, there's no way I'm working with a mud…" Draco began but was cut off by McGonagall's stern expression. "…With Granger!"

"Yes professor there must be some kind of mistake," Granger quickly agreed.

"There is no mistake so will both of you quit your complaining and stay quiet? I have other matters I have to address you with."

Both teens unwillingly did as they were told.

"Now then," The head master clasped her hands together. "You will not be sleeping in your regular common rooms or dorms, you have been moved to another common room which is designed only for the Head Boy and Girl. Which means you will be sharing the same common room".

"WHAT?! NO!" They both yelled.

"No way am I sharing a room with you ferret!"

"Likewise Granger I'd rather share with a Hufflepuff in that case!"

"QUIET!" The head master yelled.

"You will_** not**_ be sleeping in the same room, just merely sharing the same _**common**_ room".

The two teens continued their glaring leaving McGonagall thinking that this was going to be a long and hard year.

"Your things have already been set to be sent to your new dorms and your common room password is Dragon's fire".

"Fine, are we excused head master?" Draco asked as calmly as he could.

McGonagall merely nodded, as she watch the boy with platinum blonde hair storm out of the compartment.

"Miss Granger".

"Yes professor?"

"Keep an eye on that boy, he's been through a lot over the past year".

"Yes professor." Hermione wanted to mention the fact that Draco wasn't the only one who had been through a lot.

McGonagall watched as her most outstanding student walked out of the compartment in a less angered manner. Shaking her head before regretting the situation any further she apparated to the Castle to make sure everything was in order.

The remainder of the train ride was short for Hermione,) she told them about Malfoy being the Head boy and the new dorm arrangements.

"YOU HAVE TO DO WHAT WITH HIM?!" Ron yelled.

"Share a common room with him," Hermione replied calmly.

"You're not sharing rooms with him are you? Like you're not going sleep in the same bed or anything right?" Harry asked warily.

"No of course not, we'll have separate rooms with separate beds".

"SHARING A ROOM WITH THE FERRET?!" Ron continued to yell. "MCGONAGALL HAS REALLY LOST HER MIND NOW!"

"Ron relax!" Ginny yelled. "Hermione just promise me this, if he tries anything you will come to me directly and I will personally hex his arse for an entire week got it?"

"Thanks Gin," Hermione smiled as Ron continued to rant in the background.

"Silencio," Harry casted on Ron's mouth. "Mate you really have to calm down".

Harry chuckled at Ron desperate attempts to voice his disapproval. Hermione cast him a grateful look before heading out to make sure everyone had their school robes on and were ready. She took care of the front side of the train and hoped Draco had done the same in the back part of the train. Once the train stopped her hope had not gone down in vain as she saw the younger Slytherin's step out with their robes on. Making sure all the first years had followed Hagrid she climbed into the last carriage. Draco climbed in shortly after where they then settled into an awkward silence.

"So…" Draco started.

"McGonagall said we would find our rounds and class schedules in our common room, and she also suggested with talk to the prefects about their rounds and give them those schedules," Hermione cut in.

"Right."

"So what days do you want to do rounds?"

"Hm…Not on Mondays…"

"How about Thursdays?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…"

"I'm so glad you agree Malfoy, Thursday it is," Hermione wasn't giving Malfoy an option.

"What? No, fine then we also do rounds on Tuesdays".

"Fine."

"Fine."

They sat the remaining part of the carriage ride in silence. Once they reached the castle (right after sorting) Hermione told the prefects from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff to meet them outside of the Great Hall, Draco was doing the same for Ravenclaw and Slytherin. After a satisfying dinner shortly before the head masters speech both Head boy and Girl followed by the four prefects walked out of Great hall to discuss the rounds. There were some protests but nothing Draco or Hermione couldn't handle. Just when McGonagall's speech ended the prefects went back to their tables to lead the first years to their common room. Filnch waited for Hermione and Draco to show up so he could so them to their new common room. He led them up near the prefect's bathroom up some stairs to find themselves with a knight as a portrait. His shield was split in half. On one side you had a lion representing Gryffindor and on the other side you had a snake representing Slytherin. Filnch left them without saying a word.

"Dragon fire," Draco half growled annoyed.

"Hm not very nice are you? Ill-tempered, easily annoyed, possessive and arrogant. You must be a Malfoy, oh the joy," The knight said sarcastically with a think old English accent. "Oh and you got the password wrong, stupid boy".

"Please kind sir, Dragon's Fire", Hermione cut in before Draco could yell at the portrait.

"You I like, you could learn a thing or two from this lovely lady Malfoy."

The portrait swung open to what revealed to be a large yet friendly living room. It had a large sofa in the middle with two smaller chairs sitting next to it, a large chimney, two smaller windows by its side and one larger window looking out to the lake. Off to a side was a small kitchen, then a mini hallway revealing to one wooden oak door. On the other side of the living room lay another hallway, much larger than the one beside the kitchen. Here two wooden oak doors had names engraved on them. One with the name Draco and the other with the name Hermione. Both teens rushed to their own rooms. Hermione's room had a large queen sized bed with red and gold covers in the center, a small book case, next to it was a drawer to one side and by a large window on the other side was a desk. She would change a few things but for the most part she liked her new room. She took notice that there was no bathroom within the room. This made her frown deeply. Draco walked into his room which was relatively similar except on his desk was his owl cage and his bed covers where green and silver. He might consider change those later and remodeling the room to suit him better but that was a job for later. Draco frowned when he noticed his room lacked a bathroom.

Both stepped out and looked at each other with similar frowns on their faces. Walking towards the mini hall, the opened the door to find the bathroom. It was larger than what it appeared. The sink and toilet held a respectable amount of space between the door and the shower, allowing individuals the freedom to move around unlike the bathrooms in their old common room. Realization struck both of them. They were going to have to share a bathroom.

"Looks like the common room isn't the only thing we'll be sharing," Malfoy smirked.

"UGH!" Hermione groaned as she walked back her dorm and slammed the door shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: A turn for the most unlikely events.

The first day of class was delay until a day later allowing the first years a chance to familiarize themselves to the whereabouts of their classrooms within the enormous castle. This meant that most of the students were allowed to sleep in. Not the prefects or the Heads though. The prefects were responsible for showing the first years around, the heads needed to go to the head master to discuss the rounds they were given and the nights they would perform said rounds. Yes they could go whenever they wanted but not after breakfast or lunch.

Normally Draco would have slept in longer but he figured Granger was already up and about considering the amount of noise she made in her room. Stretching lazily Draco decided that he should be the one to take a shower first. When he had walked out he had not realized that the Granger's door was slightly open. Stepping into the shower Draco relaxed as the hot water hit the back of his neck and shoulders; he closed his eyes until Granger banged on the door.

"Hurry up Malfoy I need to grab something from the bathroom!" He heard her yell.

"If you ask me to hurry up I will take longer Granger!"

"UGH! Insufferable, little…" She yelled as she walked away.

Once finished with the shower, Draco grabbed his towel and started to dry out his hair; he walked over to the door and opened it ever so slightly so that some of the steam would leave seeing how there was no window he could open. While being distracted pulling on his boxers, and drying himself; Draco did not notice a ball of brown fur creep in and jump onto the pile of clothes he had set on the toilet seat. He turned around to grab his trousers when…

"AHHHHH GRANGER! GET IN HERE NOW! GRANGER!"

"What do you…?" Hermione asked as she poked her head into the bathroom.

She blushed as she noticed Draco's chest was bare revealing a well-built torso, not overly but with defined muscles and he was wearing nothing but a towel covering his waist down.

"You are…in a towel," she stated.

"No really? What makes you think that Granger?" he rolled his eyes. "Now…"

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Draco shrieked as he pointed at Crookshanks who had nestled himself on top of Draco's clothes.

Hermione smirked before rolling her eyes.

" Geez Malfoy I thought you were smart enough to see that, that is a cat".

"I know it's a cat!" He sneered. "BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ITS FACE?!"

"It's the kind of cat he is, he was born this way;" she said calmly as she walked over to pick the cat up and walked away from Draco.

"You should really have that check though, it's not normal" Draco hesitated. "Are you sure you got that thing checked?"

"Honestly Malfoy you're acting as though you have encountered an alien. It's just a cat, my cat in fact".

"What?" he asked innocently. "I don't want to catch a weird disease because it touched my clothes".

"Oh yeah that would tragic".

Draco glared which Hermione returned.

"If you don't mind Granger I would like to finish getting dressed…privately."

Realizing the he was still in a towel and she was still in the bathroom with him made her blush a bright red color before closing the door and rushing out of the common room to get breakfast. Once in the main hall she sat down by her usual place with Ron and Harry sitting in front of her talking about Quidditch tryouts. She noticed a certain blonde enter the room and sit by Zabini, who took out a notepad and a quill and wrote something down, to which she frowned deeply at. What was he up to? Then she saw Malfoy give Zabini an annoyed glare to which the Italian merely shrugged off.

"So Mione, how's your new common room?" Harry asked casually.

"Well, the portrait has a certain dislike towards Malfoy, my room is but..."She bit her lip.

"But?" He rose an eye brow.

"We have to share the bathroom."

"WHAT?!"Ron yelled with a mouthful of food.

"Ron manners, don't talk and eat," Ginny scolded her brother as she sat down. "So what made my brother scream in disbelief this time?"

"Well...Hermione here has to uh..."

"Share the bathroom with Malfoy," Hermione finished for Harry.

"So how's that been working out for you?" Ginny said after making an 'O' shape with mouth. "Not too awkward I hope".

"Actually..."She began.

She told them about the incident with Crookshanks and Malfoy; leaving out the part to mention he was half naked and said he was wearing his robes instead. They of course found it hilarious.

"See Mione? Not even the ferret likes your so called 'cat', it's about bloody time you get rid of it", Ron said as he stuffed another meal into his mouth.

"May I remind you that at least my cat isn't human or a death eater for that matter?" She hissed at him, getting slightly frustrated they were still arguing about her cat.

"How was I supposed to know he was human? He was Percy's after all!"

"Well maybe..."

"Guys! Before this gets worse why don't we plan a prank on Malfoy? Seeing how Mione practically lives with him?" Harry suggested as an attempt to end the war between his best friends.

"No."

"Oh come on Mione! He's one of the bad guys! He deserves it for all we know!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ronald! The war is over in case you haven't noticed! And the Malfoy's did help us in some sorts, maybe he needs a second chance!"

"I can't believe you're defending him! His bloody aunt tortured you and gave you that horrendous looking scar! How can you be so forgiving?!"

Their voices had been rising considerably now.

"I'm not defending him! I just mean to say everyone deserves second chances! Why is that so hard for you?''

"Because part of my family _**died **_Hermione! You at least have yours!"

Hermione bit her lip in order to suppress her angry retorts so instead she huffed and said in a cold tone:

"You can't blame everything on the Malfoy's or the war Roland", she stood up. "I'm heading to the library see you in class".

Picking up her things she walked away towards her sanctuary knowing Ron would never walk in there willingly unless he had an excuse or wanted her to "help" with his homework. Which in yodays case he didn't have either option. Was it wrong to think that she need time away from him? Ron was sweet and caring, he was the type of boyfriend any girl would want minus his flash tempers and his lack of table manners he was a pretty decent guy and…

_**Crash!**_

"Oh Im so sorry I was…" She looked up to see who she ran into.

Of course it had to be…

"Malfoy?"

"Keep it down Granger," he whispered angrily.

He suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her behind some random bookshelf.

"As much as I like being dragged then shoved against a shelf I would prefer not to do this again Malfoy," She glared.

He clamped his hand over her mouth as his eyes scanned the door. Pansy walked by, looking around as if searching for something or someone. Then it dawned on Hermione that Pansy was probably looking for Draco. Once she was gone the Slytherin finally removed his hand from her mouth and wiped it over his robes. Typical. Rolling her eyes she shoved him out of her way and walked down to a table by the window.

"What are you doing here Granger why aren't you with your Weasel-bee?" he sneered from the other table.

"Why aren't you snugging Pansy over there instead of avoiding her?"

He glared which meant she had made a fair point.

"Say Granger," he said a little more quietly now. "Who had the pleasure of torturing you today?"

She looked at him without confusion written all over her face.

"Come on Granger I am your top antagonizer, I know what you look like when you're close to crying, which by the way is my job to accomplish".

"I'm not close to crying," she whisper backed furiously. "And it's none of your business anyway".

"Such a Gryffindor," He rolled his eyes.

As if nothing Malfoy lazily made his way until he sat next to her; she who had been stupid enough to choose the window seat was now cleverly cornered. Bloody Slytherin's.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed.

"Did you try Italy or Amsterdam or France or Germany?" He whispered quickly.

She knew what he was talking about, it just shocked her that he would even bring it up.

"France and Germany yes."

"Don't you think you should try the other two?"  
"With what money? Besides we're in school now and we have to focus on keeping our grades up if we want to keep the Head position."

He made a quiet 'hm' noise at the back of his throat.

"How about during the winter break?"

"Again lack of money, why are you suddenly so interested?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm not, I'm simply suggesting ideas, and whether you follow said ideas or not is your choice Granger".

He stood up and left Hermione to her own thoughts. Had Malfoy just been offering help? The idea seemed preposterous he was a Slytherin! They were known to being liars and manipulative to get their way. But a small portion she wanted to believe that Malfoy had been simply looking for a way to gain his second chance in this world. She pondered at the thought for what seemed hours before Harry and a not so happy Ron came in looking for her asking her to go get Butterbeers with them. She agreed though half the time there she spent her time talking to Ginny and the other half was still trying to figure out the logic in Malfoy's actions.

She arrived later at night to the dorm, took a shower, brushed her teeth without the use of magic (mostly because she kept simple things like that to remember her parents) and changed into her pajama shorts and shirt before hopping into the comfortable bed. Sighing happily she was about to doze off when she wonder where Crookshanks was at.

"GRANGER GET YOUR DEFORMED BEAST OFF MY BED NOW!"

Hermione suppressed a giggle before walking towards Malfoy's room. The mystery of her cat's whereabouts had just been resolved in the most amusing manner possible.


End file.
